


One Good Night

by ShhQuiet



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Comic, Desk Sex, Frotting, I have no idea just take it, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, until I change my mind anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShhQuiet/pseuds/ShhQuiet
Summary: Starscream and Blurr take advantage of their free time at home.





	One Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Started because of thirst obviously. It has no update schedule 'cause I only work on this when I feel like it. May be subject to change, idk. Enjoy nonetheless!

 

 

 


End file.
